Lady Gaga: Behind the Fame
Lady Gaga: Behind the Fame by Emily Herbert is an unauthorized biography of Lady Gaga. The book was published in the UK as "Lady Gaga Queen of Pop" and in the United States as "Lady Gaga: Behind The Fame". Summary In little over a year Lady Gaga has rocketed from struggling as a performer in New York to the glamorous life of a worldwide phenomenon. From her outrageous outfits to elaborate live shows and out-spoken politics, her life is one grand performance. In Lady Gaga: Behind the Fame, Emily Herbert goes behind the costumes and the gossip to find out how Stefani Germanotta, the self-confessed "weird-girl" in school transformed herself into the most talked about pop figure of the new decade. Well-researched and filled with color photos documenting Gaga from her gogo dancer days to the release of her second album, The Fame Monster, Lady Gaga is an essential source for anyone wanting to get the behind the scenes scoop on this fascinating performer. Both an inspiring story of self- actualization and a comment on today's celebrity obsessed culture, Gaga's tale, whether she's beloved or reviled, is one of pop history in the making. About the author Emily Herbert is a highly successful journalist and author. Having written for a host of newspapers and magazines, she has a unique insight into the lives of the stars and the inner circle of celebrities. Emily lives in West London. Review Press reviews *To be added. Fans reviews *'Review by Mattxdlol' Behind the Fame covers Lady Gaga's birth to her expereince meeting the Queen of England in 2009. The book contains two errors that i personaly found. Starting on page 22, they author states that the nuns at The Sacred Heart were far from amused when theysaw their protegee perform at the 2008 VMA's. Later in the book it brings up the saem topic stating the lyrics, "I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Lady Gaga only performed once at the VMA's during this time period and that was during 2009 where she performed Paparazzi, not LoveGame. The second error wwas found on page 24 when the author says she auditioned for her high school play with the song "Speechless." This could not be true because Speechless was not wrote untill 2009, after her high school expereinces took place. There might be more errors further in the book, but I have been unable to read past page 193. When I have a chance i will continue to read this book and report on any more errors. All in all this book is worth the money if you are a Little Monster who thrives to collect everything "Gaga," but if you are looking at this book to actually read for information you may want to try another book. The writting style is poor and jumps around a lot and as you may read above, there are errors through out the book. '' *'Review by Stephanie Breslin''' Despite the anticipation and hype over this book, Behind The Fame is nothing new to any of us Superfans. It is a bit upsetting when the author mentions the name of the condominiums GaGa's parents live in. I did my part in contacting a website that had their real home phone number on it! (Please do NOT ask me for the number because I will not give it out!) There are quite a few mistakes made in the book, such as "She also auditioned for her high school's musical with the song 'Speechless'." The book later goes on to completely contradict itself by stating "She adored both parents, spoke about missing them when she was on the road and had also been fretting about her father, who was about to undergo open-heart surgery and for whom she had written a song 'Speechless'." The book repeats interviews that we Little Monsters have most likely seen or heard a million times before. You learn nothing new unless you didn't know that GaGa's mother, Cynthia Germanotta, was born and raised in Glendale, Ohio. The book ends by referring to Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta as Joanne Stefani Germanotta. These mistakes could have easily been avoided with some google research! Don't get me wrong, I don't completely hate this book, but lets just say I'm glad I only paid $10 for it.The author could have researched GaGa a bit more before diving into writing a whole 261 pages about her. *'Review by Oliver Ruiz (Cyberjoel95)' Being the Little Monster I am I have been itching to read this book for a while, and finally did. Reading it was fun and it gives you facts about Lady Gaga's life back when she was Stefani Germanotta and facts during her career (so far). The mistakes the first two reviewers have mentioned aren't completely big (unless you don't know better) but other than that the author does a great job taking what Gaga has said and basically summarizing it. Another plus about the book is that author is ultimately positive and really shows herself to be a Little Monster. One downside though is that the information in the book isn't completely new and the author doesn't go deeper than what has been said. Poker Face: The Rise and Rise of Lady Gaga ''gives a more in-deph look into Lady Gaga's life (even though the same positive energy lacks) and would be better recommended for fans that want to feel like they were there at the moment in her early life. ''Lady Gaga: Behind the Fame is still a good read and good item for any Gaga fan's collection. *'Review by Nikele Tiner (Irkajava)' Firstly Lady Gaga is an incredibly interesting person to read about. I believe almost anyone who reads would find her life to be inspiring, and full of passion. The books mentioned above were great. I loved them both: Poker Face: The Rise and Rise of Lady Gaga and Lady Gaga: Behind the Fame. It's been a few years, I think I will read them again! I'm not sure any Gaga Superfan should read any book about her if they are only looking for new information. I, like many others, look constantly for well written biographies about Gaga. In my opinion, they both pass the test. I like to hear the story of her life, or parts of her life, told by biographers who truly research her. Although they are not endorsed by Gaga, I have found that most of them seem to be telling a very interesting story of the many aspects of being Stefani, and they seem to be somewhat in congruence with one another; somewhat true, for all I, and any of us who don't know her personally. I don't believe Gaga has endorsed either one. I know for sure she didn't endorse the newest book, by Brendan Jay Sullivan, which came out in 2013. Gaga is a performer who sings her fantasy into our iives, along with piano, song writing, inventive and exciting fashion choices she looks fabulous in, theater, designing clothes, art history, painting, and many other fine arts she is extremely knowledgeable about, that I have found out about by reading about her. In fact, Artpop, her latest album is about bringing Art into the public, inspiring a society full of wonderment and curiosity, who are passionate about the arts and value love. Without our entertainers; those in the arts, where would our society be? She is a little lovebird, singing us acceptance, equality, and a helping many young people find themselves. Watching Gaga express herself, listening to her music and letting themselves dance away stress, or write, sing, whatever they want to do, releasing pain, expressing their sexuality and their love, and most importantly, finding their passion, She works way too hard, and always has. She has a reputation of being one of those artsts who work way too much, just like Michael Jackson and a few others. It is her passion, she can't take a day off, because some music or lyrics of some sort or some visual to a son, a poem she read, she creates, researches, creates, all day and night far too often. She worked her... off to get to where she is today. She's a bonafide genius, and an artist in every sense of the word. Her song writing skills are incredible, but her performances are mindblowing, and always flawless. Her voice takes you on a pop music high that is absolutely addictive, and her fans are obsessive in every truly loyal and loving amazingness that they are. Her litttle monsters. She is an incredibly knowledgeable about all of the arts, but music is what she loves the most. I am going to read Rivington St. Was Ours Lady Gaga, The Lower East Side, And The Prime Of Our Lives by Brendan Jay Sullivan nest. I hear his perspective is quite different from any other. Until then love your entertainers! Category:Book Category:Unauthorized Category:Biography